Russia has another little sister!
by Giggling at Maps 4Ever
Summary: Rushika, a adorable little country who is a part of Russia, loves learning new things and has finally persuaded Russia to take her to a meeting. What will the countries do when they meet this sweet little angel? Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Meeting

Chapter One: Rushika's Appearance

"Okay dudes! I say we start this meeting!" said America, in his usual loud voice. "We have to wait for the others, aru!" said China. England sighed as he took a sip of tea while reading. "China's right, America." France shrugged. "I agree with America. We've been waiting for an hour for them to show up." "I think we should keep waiting." said a quiet voice. Canada was sitting at the table with his polar bear, Kumajiro. "Who are you?" asked his pet. "I'm Canada." he sighed.

Meanwhile France and England were fighting once again while China tried to break it up. "Stop you two! This is no time to be fighting, aru!" yelled China. "America, help me!" he said towards the 'hero'. America grabbed England around his waist while China grabbed France. They set them down at opposite sides of the room. "Stay." said China to France, then he walked back to his seat and sighed.

America laughed as he walked back to his place. Then the door to the conference room opened revealing the one and only Russia! "Hey dude! We were waiting for you!" said America. "Hurry up and sit down, aru!" yelled China. "I want this meeting to be over so I can go home!" Russia frowned slightly but smiled. "But I wanted to show you my new friend." He stepped aside to show a small figure.

"Hello." said the figure, revealing her to be female. She stepped into the room and the countries gasped. She was pretty. She had silver hair that was in a two front ponytails and light lavender eyes. She wore a long white dress with a low-cut, showing some chest, and the sleeves are long and flowy. She also wore a shawl that had fur on it as well as black boots.

She smiled at the countries.

"My name is Rushika but you can call me Nix." she said shyly, her cheeks slightly pink at the other countries stares. "ohonhonhonhon" said France quietly causing her to blush even more. "Ni how." said China, standing up. "Wat up!" said America. England nodded towards her. She looked at everyone of them until her eyes rested on Canada. "Who are you?" she asked him. "Canada." he said quietly. "Dude, who is she talking to?" asked America out loud.

"You have a pet polar bear too? I have one and her name is Maple." said Rushika to Canada. Then she turned to America. "I'm talking to Canada, daru." she said. "Who?" voiced America. "I'm Canada." said Canada quietly. America squinted towards Canada, then smiled. "Oh hey Bro! When did ya get here?" he asked. "I was here the whole time." sighed Canada. Isla just blinked at their interaction. "Why is it you can't see Canada?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked America confused. Russia put a hand on Rushika's shoulder. "She's my new little sister, da?" he said smiling. Rushika smiled too, but her smile was sweet and held no malice. "It's nice to meet you." she said. China held out his hand. "I'm China, and that is England." he said pointed towards the green eyed nation.

"And that's America." he said pointing towards the 'hero'. He then pointed towards the nation of love. "And that is France." Rushika smiled again at them. Right at that moment, the Axis decided to pay a visit. Italy came in first, followed by Germany and Japan. Russia turned around, still holding onto his newly found 'sister'. Rushika's smiling face turned to surprise as she was turned around. "Hello, da?" said Russia.

"Arigarto, Russia-san." said Japan. "Hi!" said Italy, excitedly. Germany just nodded and then they spotted Rushika. "Who is this?" asked Germany. "This is my little sister, da." said Russia, still smiling his little smile. China rolled his eyes. "This is Rushika." he said. "Arigu." she said, blushing under the attention. "Arigarto, Rushika-san." said Japan. "My name is Japan." Rushika clutched Russia jacket, still blushing as she nodded.

"I'm Italy, ve~" said Italy in his usual hyper voice. "And this is Germany!" Italy grabbed Germany, hugging his arm. Rushika blushed more. "It's a pleasure." she said. Italy smiled, still hugging Germany. As they sat down, the other countries, which include Austria, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, South Korea, Taiwan, Prussia, Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, and Poland. They all sat down, staring at Rushika, who blushed harder and hid behind Russia. Belarus growled at her and Rushika yelped, hiding behind Russia more.

Russia guided Rushika towards where his seat was, and sat her down next to him. Ukraine sat down next to Rushika and smiled at her. Belarus sat down on Russia other side, causing Russia to whimper. Rushika hid her face in Russia jacket. "Okay dudes! Now that everyone is here, we can get started!" said America. Lichtenstein raised her hand. "What is it?" asked America. Lichtenstein whispered into her brother's, Switzerland's, ear. "She wants to know you that girl by Russia is." he said.

"That's Rushika!" said America. "She's my new little sister, da." said Russia. Belarus pouted and glared at Rushika who hid once again but this time near Ukraine. Belarus smiled and tried to get closer to Russia but Russia kept leaning away. Taiwan smiled at Rushika, feeling sorry for her. Rushika smiled slightly back. "Let's get this unawesome meeting over with." said Prussia who was hit by Hungary. "Shut up." she growled. Eventually this started fights between countries.

As they got louder and louder, Rushika had enough. "Shut up!" she yelled, surprising everyone. Everyone mumbled apologies to her and sat down. South Korea, unfazed by her outburst, kept trying to grope Japan while Taiwan tried to stop him. Eventually the meeting came to a close and the countries left the hotel where it was being hosted. Rushika quietly followed Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine out of the hotel. She started at the sound of a car going by really fast and clutched Russia's coat again.

Russia chuckled at her and kept walking. When they got to the motel where they were staying, they found out that China, Taiwan, Japan, and South Korea were also staying there. Russia kolkolkol'ed at them as he walked past. Rushika nodded at them following her new siblings. Russia opened the door and showed Rushika to where she was staying. She looked towards to Russia as he left her alone. She didn't like being alone so she changed into her nightclothes. She wore a long-sleeved nightgown and climbed into bed. She opened a book, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and began to read. Soon though, she fell asleep with the book on her chest.

**Lizzie: That took forever to write! **

**Rushika: I liked it and I got to be with big brother Russia.**

**Lizzie: Well, you kinda had too. *shrug***

**Belarus: Rushika, you are too clingy to big brother. **

**Rushika: I'm sorry, big sister. **

**Belarus: *affected by Rushika's sad face* It's okay, but don't do it again.**

**Lizzie: Aw! Sisterly love! **

**Belarus: *growls at Lizzie***

**Lizzie: You don't scare me, Belarus. Remember readers, anyone other than myself will die if they go against Belarus. Also Review! I want to know how I did. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Only my OC, Rushika. **


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey guys it's me Lizzie here. I'm not happy with the way this story is written so I'm gonna rewrite it okay? Don't be angry at me but the rewrite will be better. My character Rushika is going to be updated so she's going to be different in looks anyway. So be prepared for the rewrite. See ya peeps!

~ Lizzie


End file.
